Four Times
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: Ino story-tells about the 4 times she's gotten drunk in her entire life. It was not pretty. All her friends were entertained by it, though! Happy Birthday Pixieface Lust!


This story is **dedicated to my best friend in the entire universe, and then some: Joey! PixieFace Lust**. Homie, I love you and our wackiest moments and stupidest times are the most fun I've ever had with anyone. We think we're just too cool even when we're the lamest people everrr! So here's a shortie for you. (And all you other people who might, in a way enjoy this) On your Birthday! **Happy Seventeenth, love**!

Okay, so this is how our conversation at the lunch table awhile ago went. I just thought it would be a good incorporation for the story—it's not exact but some of the ideas and words of earlier are there, it was just an inspiration. P, I know you'll enjoy it. And I hope _you_ other readers enjoy it as well!

Also! **Note**: Sakura's Birthday here, I made it the same date as P's Birthday. Just for this fic, though. I needed it to be that way for now. (Sakura's real birthday is March 28 for those who don't know. Then again, am I right? Haha. For those who do know?)

* * *

**Four Times**

The Lunch Circle composing of 7 quirky, energetic, loud and awesome girls sat in their usual spot discussing whatever came to mind—as per usual. This time there was something about who had already begun (or haven't begun) their Literature project, sending out their application forms to colleges, discussing roles in their class play and then they got to talking about Sakura's 17th Birthday Bash on the 30th of October.

In order, from left to right, going around in a circle sat Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Umino, Hinata Hyuga, Shion Fujimura, Konan Tanaka, and Karin Tojo.

"I'm so excited for your party, S!" Karin cooed.

"Of course you are." Sakura smirked.

Ino stifled a giggle at this point; she knew Karin worshipped Sakura by her toes. Why? Simply because Sakura Haruno had pink hair and the highest grades in class. That and the girl's mom owned a dance studio. Karin was a good tap-dancer.

"So, there'll be drinks!?" Tenten piped up.

"Alcoholics Anonymous just called," Ino pretended that she had a phone to her ear; and then she paused for 3 seconds, "They want you back, T." Ino laughed.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like you don't have a shot of tequila every week…" she snorted.

"Hey! It's half a shot and twice a month. Get it right!" Ino shot back.

"Guys. Calm down." Sakura told them.

"Seriously, this is going to be fun." Hinata grinned.

Then when they heard Konan inhale deeply, they knew something was up. "What is it?" Shion turned toward her.

"Tenten got caught throwing up, do you think she'd be allowed?" Konan asked.

Tenten bit her lip. "Why the eff did you allow Iruka to find you drunk!?" Ino shrieked.

"I was at my cousins, Yamanaka!" Tenten retaliated, "He walked in her room and there I was throwing up."

"Did you remember anything that happened that night?" Sakura asked.

"She and Neji fought that night." Hinata said quietly.

The two best friends turned their heads to Hinata so quickly they got a head rush. Then, S and I began laughing. "You drank up the void that night!?" Ino laughed at Tenten.

"Shut up. It's not like you _don't _get drunk." The brunette said.

Ino raised up 4 fingers. "Four times I've gotten drunk." Ino recited, "Last year at S's birthday party was the first…"

4th of July, Sasuke's and Naruto's

"_What happened to her?!" Sakura asked in utter shock._

"_Too much to drink." Tenten replied guiltily, as if stopping Ino from drinking was a job she had to fulfill._

"_Can someone get me water? Non alcoholic, please? I think I had too much of those." Ino said—her speech slurred._

_Sakura bit her lip fighting a giggle. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Sakura nodded, "Just take care of her, T."_

"_Oh my! What happened here!?" Hinata gasped as she approached where Tenten and Ino were._

"_Uh…is she okay?" Kiba raised an eyebrow._

"_She's…well…" Tenten turned toward Ino again, holding her up._

"_To be or not to be, that is the question…whether the question is to be or not to be!" Ino yelled with much enthusiasm._

"_Ino, honey, the line is 'whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer…'" Hinata said calmly._

"_I'M HAMLET!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed, "WHAT!? ARE YOU MACBETH!?" The blonde was so sure she was right with the speech._

"…then the next was S's 4th of July party." In continued.

"_Sakura! Sakura where am I?" Ino asked in the brink of tears._

"_Ino, it's Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked her._

_She shook her head, "Huh? What? No. Where's Sakura? Why are you the one here?"_

"_Ino, do you need anything?" Sasuke asked her carefully ignoring all the useless articulation coming from her mouth._

"_Where's Shika? I need Shikamaru!" Ino began to cry this time._

"_Are you drunk?" Sasuke asked._

_Exactly after Sasuke asked the question, Ino threw up in front of him._

"_Oh shit!" Sakura said as she passed by, "What happened to her?"_

"_What do you think!?" Sasuke looked pissed._

"_Oh, no way!" Sakura panicked._

"_Eew! Eew!" Ino cried, "My dress!" Tears were ever so quickly strolling down her face, "My dress!!! It's Chanel!!! It's new!!!!"_

_Sakura rushed to the aid of her best friend immediately, "Aww honey, it's okay!" S pulled Ino's blonde hair back. Sasuke stood still watching, "We'll have it dry-cleaned, okay?" Sakura reassured her. Ino nodded, still crying._

"_S," She sniffed, "I smell bad." Ino pouted. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this._

"_Okay, I'll bring you up, let's get you cleaned up first okay…" Sakura said about to help Ino up._

_Sasuke quickly snapped back to reality, "Sakura, I think we should let Ino sober up first before you start cleaning her up. It might not be a great idea to rush into sanitation." He suggested._

"_Good idea." Sakura agreed._

"_FUCK YOU, SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled bitterly._

_Almost the whole party heard the fit of rage Ino displayed._

Reminiscing on the 4th of July party, the girls couldn't help chuckle at Ino's stupidity—which Ino didn't even mind because her drunk stories, although embarrassing was extremely hilarious.

"Then the next one was Sasuke's 17th birthday party…" The blonde laughed, since it was only 2 weeks after the 4th of July party.

(sorry guys, no flashback for this one, this will be a conversation)

Tenten laughed, "Who knew after yelling at Sasuke you guys got together."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"What happened in Sasuke's party?" Karin asked. Who, although was one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, was not in town for Sasuke's party. One of the biggest regrets of her not-so-extravagant life.

"That was when I got really drunk, I couldn't remember what happened the day after." Ino said.

"Did you get a hang-over?" Hinata asked.

"Thank God, no." Ino answered.

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, Ino's lucky. Hangover's such a bitch!" she complained, "Ino finds ways to get her head all in the right set-up so as to not have migraines in the morning."

"Although, that was when I like, threw up on the dance floor, Sasuke and Naruto had to carry me and I lost the matching Sapphire _Cartier_ ring and bracelet Sasuke gave me. So, Shika had to fish it out from my vomit." Ino bit her lip.

The collective reaction was: "EEEEW!"

"Damn! That's true friendship right there!" Tenten commented.

Ino laughed, "I know, he's so sweet."

"Neji would do it for you!" Shion said to Tenten.

"He wouldn't" Tenten said passively.

"Lee would, though!" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah he would!" Ino and Tenten said at the same time and the girls began laughing.

"And then last was Naruto's 17th." Ino stated.

"You should be banned from parties, Ino…" Konan commented. Ino stuck her tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What happened at Naruto's?" Shion asked.

All 6 girls turned their head to other blonde.

"You don't know!?" Sakura raised an eyebrow so high it was like on her forehead, and everyone knows Sakura's forehead is nowhere near low.

"I can't believe you don't know!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Shion wondered, now really wanting to know what happened.

"It was like thee most embarrassing of the embarrassing!" Ino said.

"WHAT WAS IT!?"

"_Uhm, where is Ino?" Shikamaru asked Sakura._

"_I thought she was with you…" The pink-headed girls said._

"_I thought she was with _you_…" Shikamaru this time said._

_Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Try with Sasuke or Tenten…" She suggested._

"_She isn't with any of them."_

_Then they heard a really loud feedback from the mic—it hurt their ears a lot. They then heard Naruto gasp._

"_Oh my God! She's on stage!" Sakura screamed._

"_What the hell is she doing there?"_

"_Yo! Is Ino drunk!?" Kiba came jogging toward them._

"_Looks like it." Sakura said quietly._

"_Should we just let her stay there?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Too late to run to her aid now, she's about to speak on the mic." Sakura said._

"_Guys, let's just go get her." Kiba suggested. But right when they were about to make their move, Ino spoke. In a really loud garbled voice with bloodshot eyes._

"_SASUKE UCHIHA!" She yelled to the mic, which got people's attention. "HEY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed some more._

"_Get her down from there!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto who was trying to get onstage._

"_I'm trying!" The blonde said._

"_SASUKE! I love you sooo muuuch!" She said drunkenly, "You make me sooo happy! You're the boy I only ever loved!!! MARRY MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

SLAP.

Burst of hysterical laughter.

Clapping of hands.

"You dedicated your undying love for Sasuke Uchiha?! You asked him to marry you!? OH. MY. GOD, INO!" Shion began laughing and laughing. Evidently, right after the climax of the story, the girl couldn't hold it in any longer. She slapped her hand on her mouth then began to laugh really hard clapping her hands at her utter enjoyment of the story.

Ino sighed and chuckled, "Yeah. What a bitch."

"Oh Ino! You're so cute!" Hinata laughed.

"I love you guys." The blonde laughed.

* * *

**And that is the end people!** It's very simple but I hope you enjoyed it. I liked how it was though, nothing too big. It's like a real convo with your pals. :D

**More notes:**  
Shion, Karin and Konan's last names are from their respective Japanese voice actresses.:) (**note to P.**): Laura B is Shion's English VA. I would just like to let you know! Happy Birthday, Indeed, love.

As well as thanks for the inspiration PFL, that whole designer she-bang you've got planned for your new story! Cartier. Lol. I wouldn't dare use TandC. Hahaha! Oh yeah, thanks for the Sapphire heads up thing. At least you know I listen to you! AHAHAHAHAAHA.  
To all those who don't get it, the September birthstone is Sapphire. This is me passing on information that I myself did not know...it was also passed on to me!

Anyway, I hope all you other readers enjoyed this story! Get me some reviews! THANKS ALL.

**Happy Seventeenth, CHICK! ILY till Sideways 8! And IMY!!!!! Getcho ass back 'ere! I'MMA SEE YA SOON AND WE SHALL PARTY HARD. God Bless you, Babe! T.I.I.! Wee.**


End file.
